<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aradia x Tavros [Assisted Fingering] by HARDCOREPROCESS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903763">Aradia x Tavros [Assisted Fingering]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARDCOREPROCESS/pseuds/HARDCOREPROCESS'>HARDCOREPROCESS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HCP Tumblr Ficlets [56]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Biology, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ficlet, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Mobility Aids, Paralysis, Psionics, Telekinesis, Vaginal Fingering, paraplegic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:56:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARDCOREPROCESS/pseuds/HARDCOREPROCESS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><b>USER REQUEST:</b> i rarely see aradia x tavros but they could be SUCH a good combo</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aradia Megido/Tavros Nitram</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HCP Tumblr Ficlets [56]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aradia x Tavros [Assisted Fingering]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It helps that Aradia can fling him around like a sack of potatoes. It makes the logistics so much easier when she's been settled in his lap for an hour with her ass bearing down on his thighs, gripping his horns at the base to hold him still for every plundering kiss.</p><p>First, he ensures the wheels of his chair are actually locked. Then, his fingers tap against her hips until she gets the idea, gathers a fraction of her psionic ability and rolls his hips up between her thighs at the rhythm Tavros sets by squeezing her waist. He can tell she enjoys the pressure. It's lethargic and slow, just how they like it, just like the kisses they share that fill his hive with low, wet sounds.</p><p>When Aradia's starting to grip the back of his head, he pulls away just enough to pant against her throat, rucking up the torn hem of her skirt to cup her bulging panties with his calloused palm. She bears down hard. Tavros pushes up with equal strength and teases the soaked fabric sticking to her nook with his middle finger.</p><p>Now that things are escalating, she moves. Levitates out of his lap long enough to drag her skirt up to her waist and hook her knees over the armrests of his chair. She leans back against nothing, hair spilling every which way. Tavros honestly thinks she's beautiful like this with her eyes half-shut, hips twitching forward into his hands. Panties are tugged easily aside, baring her nook and half-sheathed bulge to the air. He takes the latter in hand and works it slowly, gradually urging the whole of her writhing geneshaft into the open.</p><p>"Tav— ros!" she keens, fingers clutching at his wrists. He just grins up at her, delighted by how easily Aradia comes apart for him, and sinks his fingers into her nook slowly to ensure she feels every callous and scar. He takes his time stroking her open, revels in her pitched sighs and the shudder of her thighs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find the Tumblr mirror here: <a href="https://hardcoreprocess.tumblr.com/post/628706228184481792/i-rarely-see-aradia-x-tavros-but-they-could-be"><b>ORIGINAL</b></a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>